The Prank
by soraxtsuna123
Summary: In which Johnny's sister, Bella, decides to play a short prank on her brother. One-Shot. Request by Spiderlett.


**Request by Spiderlett.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders.**

o-o-o

The smoldering heat of summer was unbearable. The asphalt was so hot that you could see waves hovering over it. For shelter, the gang was hanging out in the DX station, talking amongst each other boisterously. Their laughs were so bright that many people that were passing by thought about poking their head inside to see what they were talking about. In fact, some of them did.

A girl scrunched up her nose in nervousness, peering into the window at them. She licked her dry lips, nails scratching at the peeling paint on the building.

Should she do it? Did she want to do it? She wasn't entirely sure. She never faired well with new people. But she was already here so she should do it or that small journey over would have been for nothing.

Her anxiety tickled her spine as her hand moved to curl around the door handle. She took a deep breath, counting down. When she hit one, she flung open the door until it ricocheted off of the wall, almost hitting her. "Jonathan Cade!" she screamed, voice slightly wavering.

Said teen jumped at the sudden shrill. The entire gang snapped their heads to the door to see a girl slightly younger than Johnny with almost completely parallel features to him. The gang didn't know how they were supposed to react, but, luckily, Johnny did.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" he asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"What am _I_ doing here? What about what were _you_ doing before?" she demanded, eyebrow raising accusingly. He fists were both placed on her waist.

"Johnny, who's this?" Two-Bit finally said, looking between the two interchangeably.

Johnny lifted up the corner of his mouth a bit, cheeks slightly reddening in embarrassment. With one of his hands, he gestured to the girl, scratching at the back of his neck with the other. "This is Isabella, or Bella, which is what she likes to be called. She's my sis—"

"Don't you dare say 'sister', Cade," Bella barked, glaring holes into the other boy.

"But you _are _my sister."

Bella threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. "Oh. My. God. You did not just introduce your _girlfriend_ as your sister."

The gang looked at the duo in shock. The only person who didn't was Ponyboy, who was covering his mouth with his hand to help conceal his smile. Bella was actually Johnny's sister; he knew that long ago. He met her a while back on accident. It surprised him. Johnny never mentioned her before. He always kept her a secret for whatever reason. Ponyboy never asked why. He always thought that it was a sensitive topic or something. From what he knew, he was the only person in the gang that actually knew about her, which was proven with their reactions to her.

"Girlfriend?" Soda sputtered, and all Johnny could do was shake his head with a gaped mouth. He couldn't believe this. Bella never acted like this. She was always timid and definitely not a jokester. What has gotten into her? "You never told us you had a girlfriend, Johnny."

"She's not my—" Johnny started by was cut off by his sister.

"That's right, I'm his girlfriend, but not for long." Bella shot Johnny another glare, scoffing in mock disgust. "You see, Johnny here is a player. He's been cheating on me."

The gang couldn't believe what they were hearing. First, Johnny had a girlfriend that they didn't know about, and now he's some sort of playboy? It didn't sound like him at all. It sounded like an entirely different person. It just didn't make sense. There was no way that their Johnnycakes could have such a big flip personality.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! _Cheating_?!" Steve exclaimed in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Dally scoffed.

"Johnny would never cheat," Soda objected.

"Then why did I see him walking another girl home?" Bella demanded, lips twitching. She swallowed, trying to hold back her own giggles. "Johnny, you cheater!"

"We know Johnny, and he's not that type of person," Darry tried to explain.

"Yeah? Well, I bet I know him better than all of you."

"Wanna bet?" Two-Bit challenged sassily.

"Yeah! Let's go!" She smirked, radiating a competitive aura.

"Alright!" Two-Bit turned to the youngest greaser. "Ponyboy go at it. Make us proud."

The boy's mouth dropped a bit as he looked at his drunken friend bewilderedly. "Why me?" Ponyboy complained as he was shoved forward, stumbling a bit on his feet. He quickly regained balance like nothing had happened.

"Because you two know each other like the back of your hands."

That was true. They spent so much time together that it was hard to not learn a lot about each other. They got so close that they were able to have silent conversations. He was aware that he knew more about Johnny than his sister because she hardly was with him at all. But he didn't want to ruin the prank, so he played dumb.

"I don't know… She seems like she knows him better than me," he lied with a breathy chuckle.

Steve raised his eyebrow accusingly. "She knows him better that you? You two are practically glued to each other's sides," he retaliated.

"Well I know that he has a birthmark on his left butt cheek," Bella shared, smiling when she saw that Johnny started to blush like a tomato. It was exactly what she wanted to get out of this prank.

"Yeah, I didn't know that," Ponyboy admitted, ears turning red.

"Bella!" Johnny whined.

"How else could I have known this if I wasn't his girlfriend?"

"You're not my girlfriend."

Bella gasped, glaring again. "Seriously? You won't even acknowledge me as your girlfriend?" She pursed her lips. "You know what? I don't even want you as a boyfriend. You're not worth it."

With that, Bella spun around, hair whipping behind her before she marched away. The gang only stared at her back as she left in silence. Dally was the first to break the tension, "What the hell just happened?" he demanded, turning to Johnny for answers. "You had a girlfriend?"

"No. That was actually my sister," Johnny explained sheepishly. "She was just playing a trick."

"It really was," Ponyboy confirmed, nodding. Johnny looked at him with gratitude. "I met her before."

The rest of the gang stared at the two of them with deadpanned expressions. The sibling story made a lot more sense, but it also didn't at the same time. They knew Johnny for a long time and he never mentioned that he had a sister before. Sure, they looked alike and all… but was he seriously not an only child? They lived in an abusive home and yet she seemed like nothing was wrong with their family.

"You have a sister?" Darry asked unsurely. "Why is she never at your house?"

"She's never home," Johnny answered. "She stays with our aunt in the next town over. I don't see her very often."

"But you never mentioned her before," Soda commented.

Johnny only shrugged. "You never asked."

The gang fell into another awkward silence, sorting through everything. It wasn't a lot to take in, but it was still so surprising that it made the new information hard to swallow.

"Okay, but you have a birthmark on your butt?" Two-Bit teased, skewing the topic. He grinned cheekily, elbowing Johnny in the side.

Johnny blushed again, causing the entire gang to chuckle. "Don't mention it again," he whispered, but it was too quiet for them to hear.

The DX station was back to being loud. Laughter boomed from the small building, so loud that it was able to be heard a mile away. Eyes turned to the gas station as people strolled by it, leaving only curiosity.

**o-o-o**

**This is one of the two OC stories I have left to write. Please don't send any more in. Thank you.**

**o-o-o**

**How to request for one-shots:**

**1). You must have an account. No guests because I need to be able to talk directly to you to get exactly what it is you want, and I can alert you that your story is ready or not.**

**2). Please PM me your requests. Don't leave it in the reviews. Multiple requests are allowed. It can be a list sent or one can be sent whenever you please.**

**3). No ships (sorry), OCs, or sibling fics (unless the siblings are real characters)**

**4). It can only be for the Outsiders. If you want a crossover, you can discuss it with me to see I know enough to write about it.**

**5). It can be literally anything. The possibilities are endless.**

**6). Please be patient. I am a busy bee. I will get to it when I have time. It might take months for me to get to your story. But, be reassured, I will get to it.**

**7). Do not expect that if your idea will be accepted by me. I will reply back to tell you if I approved it or not. Most likely, it will be approved. You shouldn't have a problem.**

**8). Review. I am writing the story for you, so make sure you tell me how I did and if you liked it or not.**


End file.
